leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Emptylord/Custom Champion - Dimitri the Battle Surgeon
This champion is under constructive. Demetry is a champion suggestion by Emptylord. Abilities Demetry uses the variation of the stance mechanic in conjunction with a unique secondary resource, Charge. * Demetry accumulates charge while bound to a champion using Rejuvenation Bond ** Demetry's other abilities consume charge. Demetry will not spend charge if he is not bound to an ally. ** Demetry begins at 0 charges and it caps at 100. ** Demetry will default to Rejuvenation Bond should his charge be fully depleted. ** On death, Demetry loses all charge. * Using his basic abilities will set off a 1 second cooldown. Demetry takes 15% reduced damage. Demetry's basic attacks silence his target for 1.5 seconds. This effect cannot occur on the same target for 6 seconds. Demetry gains 25% bonus movement speed. Demetry is unaffected by crowd control. }} Demetry creates a beam between himself and a target allied champion. When the beam is broken or Demetry exists this stance, the shield depletes over 5 seconds. |description2 = Demetry heals the anchored champion at a rate equal to Demetry's attack speed to a maximum of 110% health, with the excess being presented as a shield. *Demetry generates 1 charge per instance of healing. |leveling = This skill must be ranked first. 1225 |leveling2 = 6 / 10 / 14 / 18 / 24 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= |range= 1100 }} Demetry replenishes the anchored champion's mana at a rate equal to Demetry's attack speed. |description2 = Demetry's anchor gains a spell shield for 2 seconds that blocks the next harmful ability. |leveling = 3 / 5 / 7 / 9 / 11 |cooldown= 18 / 16 / 14 / 12 / 10 |cost= 3 |costtype= charge per second |range= }} Demetry's anchor gains an aura that damage magic damage to surrounding enemies at a rate equal to Demetry's attack speed. |description2 = Demetry's anchor's next 3 attacks within the next 5 seconds gain 30% bonus attack speed and deal bonus magic damage. |leveling = 20 / 30 / 40 / 50 / 60 200 |leveling2 = 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 / 30 |cooldown= 12 / 11 / 10 / 9 / 8 |cost= 3 |costtype= charge per second |range= }} Demetry charge begins draining rapidly, supercharging his anchor. The effect of Last Stand varies depending on whether or not Demetry has higher attack damage or ability power at the time of activation. Demetry can only activate Last Stand at 100 charge, and it cannot be deactivated. |description2 = Demetry's anchor becomes invulnerable. Demetry's anchor gains 100% critical strike chance. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost= 100 |costtype= charge over 2 / 2.5 / 3 seconds |range= }} Notes: * As a point of reference, heals at a rate of 17.5 per second at rank 5, not factoring cooldown reduction. Note that Demetry's heal isn't per second, it's at a rate equal to his attack speed: so 0.8 attack speed is 0.8 times a second, or, once every 1.25 seconds. The more attack speed he buys, the more often he heals. * As Demetry's abilities drain charge per second but the effects occur based on his attack speed, Demetry makes the most of his effects utilizing a combination of ability power and attack speed: as ability power increases the potency, and attack speed increases the frequency. Help Wanted * Should Rejuvenation Bond heal for a percentage of the targets maximum health, rather than a flat amount? At the moment, it might be too strong on squishies but useless on tanks... * Should Rejuvenation Bond be disruptable? For example, as with , using hard cc on Demetry would sever the leash. This would add counter-play to Demetry. * Should Rejuvenation Bond have an effect if cast on an enemy? Currently Demetry is a pure support, with little-to-no laning presence on his own. This is why he has an AD/Attack Speed path. * Should Demetry also benefit from Last Stand? At the moment I think what makes this skill distinct from because it has two effects, but they can only be used on an ally and not herself. If both Demetry and his anchor could become invulnerable for 3 seconds, and you had a Kayle... that's three people you cannot damage. At the moment, Demetry can still be killed. Artwork The artwork is not my own, nor was it created for Demetry. When I initially created Demetry, he was related to . I grew to dislike this, and now her lore has been remade it's now even more inappropriate. However, seeing this image inspired me. Demetry is now a melee champion because of this image! Farahboom_RuntMedic.jpg|Concept art by Farahboom for iamdeathman's Runt the Medic Category:Blog posts Category:Custom champions